Shattered pieces
by xxMZ Vampy Chickxx
Summary: Ikuto is a vampire and is in a relationship with Amu. They argue a lot and there arguments become really serious at times. Sometimes they each fight for the upper hand in there relationship but they will never let go of each other
1. The insanity that is there love

Alright here is yet another Amuto vampire story only with a twist. The songs I love the way you lie part 1 and part 2 gave me some inspiration for this fanfic. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Hope you all enjoy.

Amu POV

As I walked downstairs out of the house I lived in with my boyfriend, Ikuto, I felt a strong pair of arms go around my waist. I knew who they belonged to. Ikuto held my waist in a strong hold. I caught a glimpse of his apologetic midnight blue colored eyes as he nuzzled his head in my neck. I almost melted in his embrace but I snapped back to reality just in time. I elbowed him in his chest as hard as I could which caused him to let me go. I ran down the rest of the stairs and right when I was about to make it to the front door Ikuto stood firmly in front of it in less than a second. I was about to run towards the kitchen window when Ikuto grabbed me. The reason why all of that was happening was because I was talking to my friend Jack. Jack is one of my close friends and because of this Ikuto doesn't like me talking to Jack in front of him. This morning I did and Ikuto went off on Jack and me. So that argument escalated to the point where I wanted to leave but Ikuto didn't want that and so that's how we ended up where we are. Ikuto held onto me tightly while I kept punching his chest. Even though I punched his chest as hard as I could he still held onto me. I soon gave up and held him as well. This is the insanity that is known as our love.


	2. She's his life

Alright I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and now I bring you another chapter. I hope you like it.

Ikuto's POV

Yet again I let my jealous ego get in the way and I made Amu want to leave which made me feel terrible. It does hurt when she talks to Jack but it would hurt so much more to let her walk out the door infuriated with me. So of course I did the only thing I could do, I held onto her without much chance of me letting go. I felt more at ease once she held onto me as well. Even though I hate her talking to Jack I hate thinking about the simple possibility of her leaving me for good. I slightly bent down to her ear.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear. She sighed then looked up at me as I moved away from her ear. She smiled gently at me.

"It's okay." Amu replied. I kissed her the hugged her tightly again. I was glad that she accepted my apology and that she didn't seem angry anymore. Ever since we first became a couple I've had a jealousy issue when it came to Amu. I think it's just the fact that I love her beyond life itself that makes me so over-protective and jealous at points. I don't want to be that way it's just that I wouldn't be able to handle it well if Amu left. It would hurt too much and I would do whatever it took to get her back no matter the price or consequences. She's my everything and I need her. I don't blame the reasons why we fight completely on her simply because I'm at fault too many times. As much as I do hate to fight with her a part of me just won't surrender in a fight nor will that part of me allow me to admit when I'm wrong or when I'm at fault but I do apologize when needed just like now. I was at fault and I shouldn't have acted so childish and I understood that I needed to apologize. Even though Amu and I fight to the extreme lengths at times nothing could ever make me let her go from my life forever. She _is_ my life and nothing will change that. Amu and I have been through so much in the past and she's seen me at my worst points but she stands by me and doesn't care if she's ridiculed or judged for it or how harsh she may be treated by others because of it and that is just another one of the reasons why I am and always will be in love with her.

I'm sorry for such short chapter but that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to R&R and please no flaming.


	3. His Regret

Okay here's another chapter. I hope you like it.

Amu's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I sighed then looked at the caller ID. It was Jack calling. I thought for a second and decided to answer it. Before I could even say hello Ikuto's hand snatched the phone away from me.

"Hey, stop calling so early alright!" Ikuto stated then hung up the phone. He looked up at me and for a split second I was tempted to punch him in his jaw but I didn't it was too early for me to deal with his jealousy. I grabbed my phone and set it on the dresser then got up and headed for the bathroom. Once I was fully washed up and changed I still hadn't spoken to Ikuto and ignored his attempts of talking to me. I was heading downstairs to the kitchen when Ikuto grabbed me and tried to kiss me. I shoved him away only to have him grab me and make me fall. I started punching him and got back up. He got up as well and stood in front of me.

"Amu stop this and talk to me!" Ikuto demanded. I glared at him. When it came to the both of us we both had an anger problem at points and this would probably be one of those times. I was about to say something then noticed his arm. His arm had a girl's name and a phone number. I became suspicious when he came home drunk and smelling like cheap perfume last night. I grabbed his arm that had the number on it.

"What is this?" I asked him and in response he looked at me surprised and ashamed. I let go of his arm and backed away from him.

"A-Amu nothing happened I swear!" Ikuto explained. I was so hurt that I didn't even try to listen to him. I knew he probably cheated on me but I don't know how far it got. Last night not only was he drunk and smelling of perfume but he came home late last night with his cheeks and a bit of his lips with lip gloss on them. His shirt was half-buttoned with his hair a bit rustled and the rest of his clothes wrinkled and disheveled. I felt heart-broken. I was so angry that I punched him in his eye, which was probably going to cause a bruise, then slapped him.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" I yelled at him.

"A-Amu I-I'm so sorr-" before he could finish his sentence I slapped him again leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. He tried to hug me but I shoved him away. He shoved me back then punched in the wall near my face and caused a dent to the wall. My eyes started to water and I slid to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest.

"I can't believe you." I stated quietly. Ikuto backed away from the wall then kneeled to me.

"Amu I'm sorry. I was drunk and I don't remember any of it." Ikuto explained. I looked at him as a few tears stained my cheeks.

"I don't care. I'm done with you." I responded. I slowly stood up and walked downstairs. I heard Ikuto yell after me but I ignored him then left slamming the door. Ikuto's come home drunk before but he never cheated on me. I cried and kept walking. I soon made it to my friend Rima's house. I knocked on her door and once she saw me crying she knew something happened. I went inside and explained everything that just happened.

Ikuto's POV

When I heard the door slam I ran downstairs. I leaned against the door and slid to the ground. I made a huge mistake and the price I had to pay was Amu leaving. I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks. It hurt to know Amu left but I could only imagine how she felt. I knew I made a mistake when I woke up in the middle of the night in an unfamiliar bed next to a girl who wasn't Amu. I had no clothes on and neither did she but I was too drunk to really care so I just got dressed and went home. I purposely hit my head on the door as more tears fell down my cheeks. I knew I had to fix this but I didn't know how. I hurt Amu badly and the pain of knowing that is what I deserve. I stayed there for a while and after a bit I left knowing Amu would probably go to Rima's house. As I was walking I couldn't help but think about the worst case scenario. I thought about if Amu refused to forgive me and hate me. I started to cry a bit at that though and finally made it to Rima's house.

Amu's POV

I heard a knock at the door and because Rima was upstairs talking to Utau probably about Ikuto I answered it to a very sad Ikuto. His face was red, his eyes were watery along with tear streaks coming down on his cheeks. I felt bad for him but it reminded me more of what he did.

"A-Amu can w-we please talk?" Ikuto asked. He was sniffling and wiping his face. He must feel as hurt as I feel. I nodded and we went outside, closing the door.

"Amu I-I'm s-so sorry. I didn't mean it." Ikuto apologized. I wiped his face with my sleeves then hugged him with him almost instantly hugging back. Ikuto feels guilt easily when it comes to our relationship and that's why he started crying. The same thing happens to me and a whole whirlwind of emotions passes through me. It was a mistake he made and he was obviously hurting because of it and one of the things I hate most is seeing him so hurt like that. I also hate sometimes how much I love him.

Alright that's it. I hope you liked it please R&R.


	4. Her forgiveness

Thank you for reviewing the previous chapters. Okay here is yet another chapter hope you like it.

Ikuto's POV

I felt a lot more at ease when Amu came outside to talk me. We sat on Rima's stoop in silence for a few moments until I spoke up.

"Amu I never meant to cheat on you and even now I wished I was at home with you." I explained to her. Amu sighed.

"Ikuto, you and I have been through so much but what's the point of being together if you're going to be out at the bar waking up with random women. If that's the outcome then why should we stay together?" She looked at me questionably. It hurt to know that she was questioning our relationship but this is because of my idiotic mistake.

"Amu I made a mistake but I've never once questioned if I love you or not. Please I'm begging you to forgive me I don't know if I can see my life without you." I responded.

"Ikuto I love you and that won't change but what you did hurt badly and even with that fact I still forgive you." Amu's reply made me feel better and I was over joyed. We both stood up and hugged each other.

"Thank you Amu you don't know how happy I am to hear that." I sighed and she went back inside to tell Rima she was leaving.

Amu's POV

Once I went to tell Rima I was leaving she looked disappointed and almost sympathetic.

"Amu, are you sure that's what's best?" She asked me.

"Rima, of course I'm sure. Everything will be fine." I quickly hugged and thanked her then say bye and left with Ikuto. Once we made it home Ikuto's cell phone kept ringing and I answered it for him while he was sleeping.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. A female voice replied.

"Hello, is Ikuto there?" The female asked.

"Why? And who is this?" I asked.

"I'm the girl Ikuto was with last night. I'm Lulu. Who are you?" She responded. At that moment I felt angered and hurt.

"I'm his girlfriend and don't call him again." I demanded before I hung up on her. I can't believe she called him. I put his phone on vibrate then got up and walked to hall where the stairs were slamming the door which probably woke him up. I didn't care. I really did forgive him at first but I think there was more to it last night or at least to the girl he cheated on me with. I sat on the floor with my hands tangled in my hair. When I saw Ikuto so hurt I felt bad for him and forgave him without any second thoughts. So why am I feeling regretful for that now? I looked up when I heard the door open.

It was Ikuto. I felt even angrier now. He walked to me to try to make me see if I was okay but I stood up then pushed him away.

"Stay the hell away from me Ikuto." After I said that I went back into the room and closed the door before he could come in then locked it when he tried to open it.

"Amu please just tell me what's wrong." He said and it sounded sort of muffled due to the door.

"Lulu called your phone." I answered him only to hear him sigh and a thump on the door.

"Amu I barely remember her face please just let me in." Ikuto pleaded with me.

"No Ikuto go sleep on the couch." After I told him that I laid down and soon fell asleep.

Ikuto's POV

Amu kept me locked out of the room and honestly I was too tired to try and break into the room. I went to the living room lied on the couch and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up early, got washed up, then looked around and found a hair pin. I bent it around and picked the locked to the room. Amu was still sleeping and due to temptation I laid with her. She woke up soon and pushed me away. I grabbed her but she pulled away and got up.

I stood up and grabbed her only to have her continuously hit her but I wouldn't let go. She punched kicked even slapped me a few times but none of it worked and I kept holding on to her. She gave up and held me as well. All I could think about was how badly I hurt her.

Alright that's it I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.


	5. Prevention of a mistake

Here's another chapter. Also I'd like to thank the reviewers who gave me advice to write better I really appreciate it. Anyway I hope you like the chapter.

Amu's POV

Upon another afternoon a few days after Ikuto cheated we were in the kitchen yelling and screaming at each other. It started with Lulu calling him and then after we fought about that I called Jack then Ikuto found out and that's how we're in this situation now.

"IKUTO WHY IS SHE CALLING YOUR PHONE?" "I yelled at him.

"I TOLD HER TO STOPE CALLING BUT WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HIM BEHIND MY BACK?" Ikuto yelled back.

"I told you before that I can speak to whoever, whenever I want so get over it but why does she keep calling you?" I lowered my voice as I spoke to him.

"Amu like I said I told her to stop calling me I don't know why she keeps on but I don't ever have a conversation with her." Ikuto answered. I sighed.

"You know what forget it do what you want. I don't care." I had told myself and Ikuto that so many times but it never works. I'll forgive him and we'll go back to our cycle of fighting and forgiving. I walked passed him and snatched my arm away when he tried to stop me. Then he attempted grab me.

Before I could push him away his arms were held tightly around me and after a moment I felt a familiar feeling in my neck that Ikuto was causing. In almost an instant his fangs were pierced in my neck and he was drinking my blood. Ikuto's bitten me before so it doesn't really hurt. After a few minutes he let go and withdrew his fangs. He wiped his mouth that had blood dripping off his chin. He looked at me apologetically but before he could speak I cut him off.

"Just forget it." I went upstairs to our room and slammed the door shut then locked it. I lied down and sighed. Truth is I thought about how he would've felt if I cheated on him but I just could not bring myself to cheat on him. What he did was a mistake and it wasn't intentional.

Ikuto's POV

When I bit Amu I felt guilty but she obviously didn't mind it much. I sighed then went to the kitchen cabinet above the stove. I opened it and saw a bottle of Vodka. I grabbed the bottle then closed the cabinet. I sat down on the floor in front of the couch. I opened the bottle then took a few drinks from it. I kept drinking from it for a while until I became fully intoxicated.

I got up and stumbled, almost falling up the stairs. I couldn't get the door open so I went down the stairs and actually fell down this time but I was too drunk to care. I got back up then left. I stated walking and then I grabbed my phone from my pocket then I called Lulu.

"Lulu, I-I will be….over in a-a few m-minutes." I said in my drunken slur.

"Alright Ikuto see you then." She replied before I hung up. When I was at Lulu's house I was close to cheating on Amu again but something in me stopped me and I couldn't. Lulu was lying with me on her couch but I quickly got up and ignored her protests and left her house. I knew that had I stayed and heated on Amu again she may never forgive me. I hurried home to see a worried Amu standing in the living room.

"Where the hell were you?" She said as she crossed her arms.

"T-That…doesn't m-matter." I replied and stumbled forward to her. I hugged her.

"I was… going to make a huge mistake but I couldn't. I c-couldn't hurt you like…that." When I said that it was completely true I hurt Amu once and she forgave me. I couldn't repay her by hurting her again like that.

Alright that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed please review and like I said I appreciate the advice given to me it helps me write my story better.


	6. Memories

Thanks to some well needed advice that I am grateful for from sanjana tsukiyomi black I bring you a new chapter. I hope you all like it.

Amu's POV

It's been a week since Ikuto admitted to getting drunk and going to Lulu's house but he told me nothing happened and I believed and forgave him. Today Ikuto has a surprise for me which is making me very eager to know what it is. I woke up early to see midnight blue eyes looking at me. He smirked as I blushed.

"Morning, my lovely strawberry." Ikuto said to me.

"Good morning my blue haired neko." I replied back as I ruffled his hair and kissed him. He smiled then I got up and got ready. It was somewhat difficult seeing as how I didn't know where we were going. Once I got out of the bathroom fully ready I walked out to a patiently waiting Ikuto dressed in black. He stood up then took my hand and walked out of the house. Once we made it to his car he held open the door on the passenger side for me. I nodded gratefully then got in and put my seat belt on and he did the same.

"So are you planning on telling me where we're going?" I asked him half-way into the drive.

"Nope. It's a surprise." He replied. I sighed in defeat. After a few minutes we made it. I looked around in surprise. It was the amusement park. I was so happy that as Ikuto got out of the car I jumped at him and kissed him. This very amusement park is special to both of us. This very amusement park is where Ikuto and I got together when I was 14 and Ikuto was 15. It's been 7 years since then.

This place brought back so many memories. I looked up at Ikuto who was smiling at me. We botch walked in hand in hand. We went on most of the rides and the only one we hadn't gone on were the teacups.

"Amu, how bout we go on the teacups." Ikuto asked me. I shook my head I'm twenty-one years old and I'm too old to be getting on rides like that.

"C'mon Amu please?" Ikuto pleaded with a very cute 'puppy face'. I couldn't help it and blushed.

"F-Fine." Ikuto had his trademark smirk on his face again as he took my hand and pulled me to the teacups. Once we were in a teacup I couldn't help but laugh as I saw Ikuto's twenty-two year old body in the somewhat small teacup. Ikuto suddenly looked at me.

"So Amu, did you have fun today?" He asked me. I nodded as my laughing subsided.

"Ikuto thank you for taking me here today. I'm glad we came here." I stated. I leaned over and kissed him.

"G-Good." Ikuto stuttered as he tried to hide his face.

"Ikuto are you blushing?" I asked him.

"No of course not." He looked back at me as he was still blushing lightly.

"Aw you're cute when you blush." I smiled at him and I earned a smile back. This is one of those moments where Ikuto and I had no worries, no arguments and were just happy being in each other's presence. Once the teacup ride finished we decided to head home. It was around nightfall as we both got in the car and started driving. I couldn't help it and I fell asleep.

Ikuto's POV

After the forty-five minute drive we made it home. I turned to Amu's sleeping form and smiled thinking of the fun we had today. I got out of the car, took my keys out the ignition and got out then walked to the passenger side and opened the door. I undid Amu's seatbelt and carried her bridal-style inside and upstairs. I laid her down and gently took off her jacket and shoes.

I pulled the blanket over her then changed and lied next to her. I'm glad we were able to go back to the very place where I confessed to her and on that same day in that amusement park we kissed for the first time .After reminiscing of that day I soon fell asleep. Holding Amu

Okay that's all. I hope you like it and please don't forget to review.


	7. Phone trouble

On to the chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Ikuto's POV

I woke to my phone ringing for the fifth time. I angrily picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ikuto!" Lulu screeched.

"I was wondering if you-"Before she could continue I hung up and put my phone back where it was. I turned to a suspicious looking Amu.

"It was nobody." I answered already knowing what she was going to ask. Amu nodded and left the conversation at that. I was taking Amu out again today so she and I both got ready. Once she came out I kissed my beautiful pinkette.

I put my arm around her as we walked to a new and nice café not too far from the house. Once we walked inside Amu's face lit up in excitement. Amu had told me a few times that she wanted to go there. I sat down in front of her and we ordered. As we waited for our food I had to use the bathroom so I got up from the table and walked towards the bathroom.

Amu's POV

As Ikuto was in the bathroom his phone started ringing. I picked up the phone to a familiar voice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, where's Ikuto?" Lulu asked. I became angry but decided to answer.

"None of your business and I told you to stop calling him. Don't call him again you understand?"

"Listen you little-"I hung up before she could finish and placed is where Ikuto had it. Ikuto had made it back and sat down where he was. I smiled as he took my hand in his across the table. Our food soon came and we paid then left when we finished. Ikuto's phone started ringing when we made it home. He looked at the caller ID then rejected the call and put his phone in his pocket.

This 'Lulu' was starting to really anger me. Whoever she really is she better hope we don't meet or it won't end too pretty. I sighed then stood up I was about to go upstairs until Ikuto hugged me from behind.

"She doesn't matter and she shouldn't get to you alright?" He asked.

"I know Ikuto but I'm sick of her calling your phone constantly." I answered.

"Don't worry about it." Ikuto reassured me. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Ok." I stated.

"Good now on to more important things." Ikuto let me go of me only to pick me up bridal-style and carried me to our room. One thing lead to another and about two hours later Ikuto and I were lying under the covers holding each other.

I was about to kiss him again when his phone rang yet again. Ikuto sat up and let the covers fall off his shirtless form. I had the cover around my unclothed body. Ikuto sounded annoyed on the phone but he only stayed on the phone for a few seconds then hung up and turned off his phone. He turned to me.

"Did you speak to her today?" He asked me. I nodded.

"So?" I asked.

"Amu you're going to cause her to keep calling." He answered.

"Me? She shouldn't be calling in the first place." I sighed.

"Look I don't want to fight how bout we just forget about her?" I asked.

"Yeah especially when I should be doing this." He kissed me and we both lied back down.

"I love you." He stated.

"I love you too." I said as we both fell asleep.  
Alright sorry for the sort chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	8. The unexpected meeting

Alright there is a poll on my profile so please vote and I will be sure to check it and I will determine what to do from the results. Anyway on to the chapter and thank to those who previously reviewed and I hope you like the chapter.

Amu's POV

I woke up early today and saw no Ikuto in our bed. Ikuto probably went to see Kukai but I didn't really mind. I just hoped that he didn't come home too late and that he came home sober. Ikuto doesn't have a drinking problem but when he's out with his friends or angry sometimes he gets drunk but I know that he drink like any normal twenty-two year old would. I sighed then got up and with the blanket still covering my non-clothed body. I gabbed some clothes put the blanket back and went into the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth, changed, and ate. After I finished eating I left and decided to go to the park not too far from our house.

I sat on the bench near the shade to stay out of the summer heat and looked around at the scenery. After a bit a woman to be around my age possibly younger sat on the bench I was on.

She had blonde hair that curled up at the end and blue eyes. After a bit we said a few things to each other and next thing I knew we were having a conversation and talking about things that we had in common and she seemed somewhat friendly.

"My parents were usually away so I was alone a lot." She explained when we got into our family lives.

"Mine were both alcoholics so I got out of there as soon as possible and I moved in with my boyfriend." I stated. She smiled.'

"You're lucky. A guy I had a one night stand with and began to like won't answer my calls and his girlfriend told me twice to stop calling." She informed. This reminded me of Lulu. I thought about it and realized that I don't know what she looks like or anything about her except how she sounds.

Her situation also sounded like Lulu's. It may be a very odd coincidence so I just shrugged it off. I'm sure Lulu wouldn't be that normal and would have probably recognized my voice by now but then again we only spoke twice.

"Well maybe he's happy with his girlfriend." I stated.

"Well his girlfriend is not what he needs. I know he wants me." She stared confidently.

"Or maybe he was drunk and made a mistake." I added.

"Even though I'll make him want me and make him forget about his girlfriend." She sounded determined. For some reason her determination was irking me but I didn't admit that.

"If he really loves her he won't just forget her and go with you." When I said that she didn't reply and I felt a bit of victory for an unknown reason.

"By the way my name is Amu." I introduced myself.

"I'm Lulu." She stated. Once she said that I felt infuriated. This was the Lulu who kept calling Ikuto and annoying the hell out of him. I felt very tempted to knock her lights out but I didn't want to get arrested or charged with assault.

Well that's it I hope you enjoyed and please review.


	9. Her guilt

Okay continuing from where it was left off. Hope you enjoy.

Amu's POV

I stood up suddenly and pointed at her.

"You. You're the one who's been constantly calling my boyfriend." I stated.

"You're the chick who's in the way of me getting Ikuto." She said as she stood up and glared at me. I was about to hit her when I heard a familiar voice.

"Amu." Ikuto mused. I turned to face him but before I could say anything Lulu ran towards him.

"Ikuto!" Lulu stated enthusiastically but Ikuto moved and hugged me. He whispered in my ear.

"Let's go home." I nodded at him and we ignored Lulu's protests and left before she could do anything. When we got home my phone rang. It was Jack so without thinking fully I picked it up. We both started talking when Ikuto grabbed my phone and hung it up. I glared at him.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him while still glaring.

"I felt like it." He replied. I shook my head then started calling Jack back. Ikuto snatched my phone away from me again and threw at the wall smashing it. I turned to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I asked him raising my voice.

"I don't want you talking to him!" Ikuto said also raising his voice.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled at him.

"Amu I-" Ikuto started.

"Just stop. I'm done with this." I turned to walk away and as Ikuto tried to grab me I shoved him. He tried to hug me when I threw a punch at him and he caught my fist. I pulled my hand away as I realized that I just tried to punch Ikuto.

In all the times I've hit him I haven't really looked back on it or felt guilt the exact moment I did hit him but right now for some reason I did at that moment. I hugged him and apologized and I felt better when he held me back. I only really felt guilt in the aftermath of all of the fighting.

Alright that's it. I hope you liked it and please review.


	10. Forgiven and forgotten

Okay yet another chapter. I hope you like it.

Ikuto's POV

"I hate you!" Those words kept running through my head like a broken record. Amu yelled those exact words to me while crying. She left to a friend's house because of a fight we had. I came home again late last night completely drunk. We fought last night for a while and we fought all this morning but nothing I could say or do could make her stay.

I had to admit my eyes watered a bit knowing Amu left saying that she hated me and that I wasn't sure if or when she'd be back. I sighed and was almost to the point of praying that she'd be back soon but the fact if she was even coming back was unknown. I had to clear my head before I broke down completely. I left and took a walk.

Amu's POV

I was at Utau's house. Even though she is Ikuto's sister she still lets me stay with her whenever I need to. After a while I decided to sneak into our house and grab a few things. I grabbed a duffle bag and put a few clothes in there. I was about to go to the bathroom and pack necessities when Ikuto came home. We saw each other but I said nothing and continued packing. He came into the bathroom and stopped me. Ikuto grabbed my hands making me drop the duffle bag.

"Amu please don't leave me." Ikuto said as he nuzzled my neck. I blushed but shook it off. He stood up and gently grabbed my face. He pulled my face to his and kissed me. I couldn't help it and gave in. He pulled away and grabbed my bag then walked back to our room with me following behind him.

Ikuto grabbed my bag and turned it upside down making everything fall out. Ikuto turned around and hugged me.

"Gomenasai." He whispered in my ear as I hugged him back. I couldn't help it and almost instantly forgave and forgot.

Alright that's it. Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you liked it.


	11. Help and unexpeced visitors

Okay another chapter. This chapter was pretty much formed around what I've been told a few times and what I've been told and what I know is that so far there has been a lot repetitive events in this story so I'm trying to change that anyway I hope you like it.

Amu's POV

The bright rays of the morning forced me to awake. I turned to see the face I loved and hated all the same Ikuto was still sleeping or at least it seemed like he was. After I was fully washed up and awake I decided to text Jack.

Jack and were texting back and forth for a while and we both decided it was about time that we see each other. We picked the café Ikuto took me to not too long ago. Before I left I wrote Ikuto a note. I met up with Jack around noon.

Ikuto's POV

When I woke up I was a bit surprised to see no Amu sleeping next to me. After I washed up I saw a note on the nightstand with Amu's scent on it. I picked it up and read it.

_I went out I'll be back later_

_Amu~_

A part of me was a bit disappointed at the fact she wasn't there but another part of me was really hoping she would be back. As a small instant of fear passed I went to the closet and was put at ease when I saw Amu's things still there.

Once four pm crossed I started becoming impatient for her return but like clockwork Amu walked in the door and went right passed me. It irked me a bit to know she just up and left for hours at a time without even calling me.

"Amu where have you been?" I asked her calmly.

"Oh just with a friend." When she replied I knew who she was with but I painfully just let it go not wanting to risk another fight or possibly have Amu packing her things. I think she sensed something was wrong because she suddenly came over and kissed me.

"Nothing happened and I didn't do anything you wouldn't do." She said as she sat on my lap. I nodded and kissed her suddenly finding her lips addictive. One kiss turned into a heated make-out session and that led us to be lying in bed together under the covers unclothed and slightly panting.

She had her arm around my waist and I had my arms around her top half. I kissed her and on instinct she kissed me back.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

~A few days later~

I woke up to a raging hangover. For vampires hangovers aren't usual but depending on alcohol consumption it is possible to get a hangover. My memory of last night was fuzzy but of the parts I remember Amu helped me up the stairs last night to our room. I sat up to see Amu sitting at the edge of the bed.

She turned to look at me then pointed to the garbage can in our room. I saw all the bottles that either was empty or had a bit of alcohol left it in it.

"Ikuto, the constant drinking has to stop." She spoke suddenly.

"I threw away all of the alcohol bottles in the cabinet so please stop drinking so much." Amu continued. I understood why she wanted me stop and I nodded. Amu like me had a difficult past and alcohol played a big part in it. I moved up to her and hugged her and I was glad when she hugged back.

After Amu and I washed up and ate there was an unexpected knock at the door. When I opened it my jaw almost dropped to the floor to who it was.

Sorry for the cliffhanger but that's it. I'd like to thank RandomReader, sanjana tsukiyomi black, and AnimeLover824 for reviewing and advice I hope to read more reviews from each of you and others as well.


	12. Life changing decisions

Okay I'd like to thank those who reviewed and those who've waited for this chapter. Thank you and I hope you like it.

Ikuto's POV

My jaw felt like it hit the floor when I saw who it was.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" I stuttered due to the shock. My parents live at least an hour away from us and they don't usually visit us.

"Ikuto." My mother said as she hugged me. After the shock I hugged her back and my dad and I shared a hug as well. Once I invited them in my mother was over-joyed when she saw Amu.

"Souko. What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked in confusion. My mother came up to her and hugged her tightly. One thing I'm glad about is that my parent's adore Amu as much as I do. Amu hugged her back then went to hug my dad and of course he hugged her as well.

"Well we wanted to come celebrate your birthday, Amu." My mom finally answered Amu's question.

"Aw, but my birthday isn't for four days." Amu explained.

"We know but it gave us an excuse to see you two." My father stated.

"So Amu how bout we let those two catch up and you and I can go talk as well." My mother offered and Amu nodded in response. Once my mother and Amu were out of earshot my father spoke up.

"So, Ikuto by your recent phone calls it seems your very intent on this decision." He stated. I knew what he was talking about and I nodded.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" He asked.

"Of course I'm sure about this. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have told you." I replied.

"Well alright. Hey I'll help out if you want." He offered.

"Hmm well maybe you can go with me." I said and he nodded in response.

Amu's POV

Souko and I were talking in the kitchen while Ikuto was probably in the living room. Souko was helping me make lunch.

"So, Amu what are you doing for your birthday?" She asked me.

"I'm not really sure." I answered. Souko must have noticed something considering I had my hand over my mouth and I must have had a sick expression. I felt really sick for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Souko asked. I nodded then after a moment or two the sick feeling went away. I brushed it off without much thought. Maybe I was coming down with something but it didn't seem that serious. Souko and I soon finished and we called Ikuto and Aruto in the kitchen and we all ate while conversing. Once we were done Souko offered to help with the dishes but I declined the offer saying she was a guest. After I was done with the dishes I stopped for a second feeling a bit sick again. Aruto came into the kitchen but before he said anything else he came closer to me.

"Amu, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Alright but Ikuto and I are going out for a bi if you need anything just shout and Souko will be here for you." Aruto informed me. I nodded and after a moment of hesitation he left. When Ikuto had left Souko and I were in the living room talking and I was feeling sick still.

Suddenly I had to run to the bathroom. I shut the door and after I was done vomiting and I had washed out my mouth I walked out to a worried Souko.

"Amu I think something is seriously wrong with you." Souko stated worriedly.

"I'm fine really." I stated knowing she wouldn't let it go. Souko is like a mother to me so I'm sure she's worried about me.

"Maybe we should get you checked out if this continues." She said.

"Alright. If this continues I'll go to the hospital." One of the things I told Souko was that for a week or so I've been feeling sick. I yawned as I sat back down on the couch with Souko somewhat close to me. I've also told Souko that I've felt more tired than usual.

"Maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something." I stated.

"Maybe you should get some rest Amu that might help you." She said. I nodded and she helped upstairs to my room. Not too long after that I fell asleep.

Ikuto's POV

Once my father and I pulled up to this particular store I couldn't help but smile. I rushed inside with my father right behind me. After a bit I found something I thought was just perfect. My father looked at me suddenly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

"Yes of course I'm sure." I replied happily. He smiled at me.

"Alright then let's buy it." He said and I smiled as I purchased the small object I was holding. We soon left back home. Once we came back I saw my mother reading a book in the living room.

"Where's Amu?" I asked. When my parents visited in the past she would stay either alone if needed or by herself talking with them.

"She's upstairs. She wasn't feeling well so she fell asleep." She stated. I felt a bit worried seeing as how Amu doesn't get sick easily. I nodded and went upstairs. I saw her sleeping and smiled gently. I pulled a blanket over her and removed a few strands of hair away from her face. I quietly left the room closing the door. I thought about what I had just bought and what it meant. I smiled at how it would change us.

I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but please review I really appreciate it. Bye for now.my room.o somewhat close to me.s


	13. Surprises

Alright on with another chapter.

Amu's POV

~Three days later~  
I woke up suddenly and ran to the bathroom and vomited again. Once I washed out my mouth I walked out to see Souko there.

"Amu I think you should get seen by a doctor." She stated.

"I'm fine Souko." I replied. She sat down with me on mine and Ikuto's bed.

"Amu you said you've been feeling sick and that you've been feeling tired as well lately. You've been vomiting and since I've been here with you I've noticed you eating more and craved certain things that along with other symptoms . I think you may be-"before she could say anything else I cut her off.

"Souko I can't be. I-It's not possible." I said.

"Are you sure I mean you and Ikuto have…" She trailed off. I knew what she was getting at and as I processed it all I ran to my drawer. I looked inside of it and my eyes widened.

"I-I forgot to take my birth control for a few days." I stated Souko came over to me probably to calm me down.

"Okay Amu stay calm. Alright? How bout we head to the pharmacy and get you a pregnancy test okay?" Souko asked. I nodded and she told me that Ikuto and Aruto went out so we could go now. It was around noon so I was sure the nearest pharmacy was open. Before we left Utau was knocking at the door. I'm sure she knew something was up.

"Mom, Amu what's going on?" She asked.

"Well um there's a possibility that I could be pregnant." I told her. She seemed shocked.

"Oh my god. I'm going with you two." She insisted I nodded and we left to the pharmacy. We bought two pregnancy tests and rushed home. Almost as soon as we got home I grabbed the tests and rushed to the bathroom. When I finished the tests I came out the bathroom and Souko, Utau, and I waited together.

"Ugh this has to be the longest three minutes of my life." I said while waiting impatiently.

"It'll be alright Amu." Utau tried to reassure me. After the three minutes had passed I checked both of the tests.

Ikuto's POV

My father and I were sitting at a café talking.

"So Ikuto how are you going to ask her?" He asked.

"I think I may have an Idea. I'll ask her tomorrow seeing as how it's her birthday and I know where to ask her." I said while smiling, I was excited but also nervous due to the situation at hand. I'm happy that my parents were able to recover from their alcohol addiction and out family was able to recover from it.

Unfortunately Amu's family wasn't so lucky and Amu lost contact with her parents. Since she was and only child she kept no other contact with her parents.

Amu's POV

~The next day~

I woke up to a happy Ikuto walking into our room with a tray of food.

"Good morning and happy birthday." Ikuto said as he put the tray over my lap.

"Thank you but what is this?" I asked him.

"It's your birthday breakfast." Ikuto replied.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do this." I stated.

"Nonsense it's your birthday now eat up because we have a long day ahead of us." Ikuto said as he stood up and then Souko and Aruto along with Utau were at the doorway excitedly.

"Happy birthday Amu." They said in unison.

"Thank you very much." I replied as I started eating.

"Alright Ikuto, Aruto out. We have to get the birthday girl ready." Souko shooed them away. Once they left Utau shut the door and Souko sat next to me and Utau sat on the opposite side also next to me.

"Ikuto must have something really nice planned for you." Souko stated happily.

"I know but he won't tell me what it is it's driving me crazy." I stated as I continued eating.

"Well knowing my brother whatever it is he's planning I'm sure it'll make you happy." Utau said.

"Yeah I know. Well I better get ready." I stated as I finished eating and got up. I headed to my closet and as I looked through my clothes I thought about yesterday and how everything is different now. I was stopped once Souko placed a hand over my shoulder.

"It's alright Amu. It'll be okay. Now head to the shower and Utau and I will pick out what you're going to wear. I nodded then went into the bathroom and showered. When I got out I saw an outfit that Souko and Utau left on my bed. They must've gone downstairs because I was alone in my room. Once I was fully ready I sighed trying to figure out what I'm going to do. I quickly sat up then left my room. Ikuto was downstairs and was near the door.

"Shall we go?" Ikuto asked. I nodded then said bye to everyone else. After about an hour we finally made it. I stared out the passenger window in awe. He had taken me to the park Ikuto and I went to as children. My parents had met Ikuto's parents in rehab when I was about 7 and Ikuto was 8 so our parents took us here and that was the very first time we met. The park right now was hosting a carnival. Ikuto got out of the car and went over to my side then opened my door. I got out and kissed him.

"I can't believe you took me here." I smiled up at him.

"Well I know how much you love this place and when I found out that there was a carnival here today I knew I had to take you here." He explained. I hugged him.

"I love you so much Ikuto." I said to him as he put his arm around me.

"I love you too." Ikuto said as we walked in. After we finished playing the games and eating then walking around the rest of the park we spent the day going to my favorite places then Ikuto started driving another 20 minutes we made it to an empty beach right before the sunset.

We walked near where the water was. I was wearing flats so I took them off and put my feet in the water. I walked back onto the sand after a minute or two then back to Ikuto.

"I'm glad you took me here." I told him as I hugged him.

"Good but your birthday isn't over yet." He said as I let go of him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Just close your eyes." Ikuto commanded and I obliged. A few moments after I closed my eyes I felt my hair being lifted it up gently and something somewhat cold near my collarbone.

"Okay now you can open them." Ikuto said when I did I saw a beautiful heart shaped diamond necklace. It had tiny little diamonds making a beautiful pattern within the shape of the heart. Before I could say anything I saw Ikuto in front of me on one knee holding a box meant for a ring. He opened it to show an absolutely beautiful ring.

"Amu Hinamori would you make me the happiest man on the face of the planet and marry me?" Ikuto asked me. At that very moment if felt as if all the oxygen in me got caught in my throat. I was so shocked that it completely silenced me for a moment.

"Y-Yes!" I answered him which put a genuine smile on each of our faces. He smiled happily as he slipped the ring on my finger. He quickly stood up and swooped me in his arms then swung me around.

"I love you Amu." He told me as he put me down.

"I love you too." I replied to him. We drove home and once we walked in both Utau and Souko saw me so happy they walked up to me.

"What happened?" Utau asked. I lifted my hand and showed them the ring. Their jaws almost fell to the floor when they saw the ring. Aruto was the only one who wasn't shocked. He hugged me.

"You know Ikuto was so nervous to ask you for a while now." Aruto said as he let me go.

"Wait you knew about this?" Souko and Utau asked him.

"Uh well yeah." Aruto answered. Souko playfully hit him and they went into the guest room talking.

"Wow so you're going to be my sister in law." Utau said as she hugged me. I hugged her back smiling and quickly let go.

"Yeah I am." I replied.

"Congrats you two." She said then hugged Ikuto and left. When Ikuto and I made it back to our room something bothered me and I knew I had to tell him.

"Um Ikuto?" I asked waiting for him to answer.

"Yeah." He turned to look at me.

"I. Ikuto I-I'm…I'm pregnant." I admitted to him. His eyes widened and it was his turn to become speechless. After a few moments of him being shocked he finally came up to me and kissed me.

"That's wonderful." He stated excitedly.

"Really?" I asked him

"Of course." He answered.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." I stated. We hugged each other and all the nervousness I felt went away. I truly was happy to hear him say that.

Alright that's it I'm sorry if the chapter was too long but I hope you liked it. Please review and if you want to see Amu's ring the link is below. Bye for now.

Amu's ring:

product/1+1-4ct+tw+diamond+engagement+ring+ ?sortby=ourPicksAscend&page=2


	14. Exciting choices

Alright on with the chapter. I hope you like it.

Ikuto's POV

When Amu told me that she was pregnant it made me ecstatic and nervous. Amu is going to be my wife and she is also going to be the mother of my child. A part of me just couldn't believe I was going to be a father. Today Amu and I are going to call the hospital to make an appointment for her. My mother told my father the night we got engaged and he like the rest of my family was very excited. Fortunately because the baby is only partially vampire it won't show any signs of being part vampire until it's almost a child.

Along with the calling the doctor my mother and my sister are very excited to take Amu to start the wedding plans. Amu and I talked about it last night and she told me that she didn't want to be showing that much when we get married so we decided it would be best to get married as soon as possible and Amu and I really want to get married as fast as possible. She and I both know it's going to be difficult but I know we can make this work. Once I was finished getting ready I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Amu walk out of the bathroom. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Good morning." I greeted her. She sighed.

"Good morning." She replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I feel a bit sick but I'll be alright." She explained. One of the downsides to pregnancy is the symptoms and Amu seems to be no exception to them.

"Anyway I was about to head to the pharmacy to get prenatal vitamins." She said.

"Alright I'll go with you." I stated.

"No it's fine." She countered.

"Amu I want to go with you if it's for your health and the baby's health I want to be there." I explained. She smiled at me and then we left to the pharmacy. We bought a bottle that has a supply of 30 days. I can tell Amu was just as excited as I was about the baby. When we headed home my mother and sister were all ready to take Amu shopping and to help her plan for the wedding.

Amu' POV  
Souko and Utau were all too excited to leave. I was excited about the baby and about the wedding. We left to a few different things. Before I left Ikuto and I made an appointment for me in a week. By the time length I would estimate that I am about 7 weeks along. It's been about three weeks since Ikuto and I got engaged and I've been so excited and nervous ever since I found out I was pregnant. As we were driving I was admiring my engagement ring while Utau was driving.

This week we have made a lot of progress for the wedding only things that are missing are the dresses, venue, and the official date. Once we have the venue and date we can put the official orders for the catering in. I looked up once Utau stopped driving. Utau had stopped outside a dress shop.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her.

"We're here to buy the dresses." Utau replied.

"But my flower girl and my other bridesmaids aren't here." I countered.

"Yeah about that I told them to meet us here."

"What!?" I rhetorically asked.

"Come on they're already here." Utau said as she got out the car along with Souko. I sighed then got out of the car as well. When we got inside I saw my two bridesmaids Rima and Nadeshiko there. Utau is my maid of honor and my younger cousin, Yaya, is my flower girl. I haven't told anyone except Ikuto and his family that I'm pregnant.

I think today would be perfect to let them know instead of when I'm starting to show. So as we were looking through dresses I finally decided to tell them.

"Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Rima I have something to tell you." I started.

"Yeah?" They said in unison.

"I'm pregnant." I admitted.

"What? Congratulations." Rima said as she hugged me.

"Amu-chan's going to have a baby!" Yaya stated excitedly.

"Wow Amu chan I'm happy for you." Nadeshiko stated.

"Thanks guys. I'm 7 weeks along." I stated while looking though more dresses. I stopped once I saw one dress. It was like a ball gown. It was strapless and was floor length. Only thing is that it didn't leave much room near the abdomen for a baby bump so if I wanted this dress I had to get married before I started showing. I almost ripped it off the hanger then rushed to the changing room. One of the women who work there went inside with me and helped me get it on.

It was so beautiful that a part of me didn't want to take it off. Once I walked out to the rest of the girls gasped and awed happily.

"Amu you look beautiful." Souko complimented.

"Thank you. This is the dress. I love it!" I stated happily.

"We'll take it." Souko said to the saleswoman.

"Souko I love this dress but there's no way I can just buy it like that." I stated regretfully.

"Amu its fine I'll buy it for you." Souko said.

"Souko its fine you-"She cut me off before I could continue.

"Amu it's final I'm buying it for you. Consider it a wedding present." Souko insisted with a smiled. I sighed in defeat knowing she was going to do it anyway. Once we bought all the dresses we said bye to the girls and drove home. Utau said bye to Souko and then took all the dresses back to her house. I was so happy when I did finally fall asleep.

~A week later~

I'm 8 weeks pregnant and today I'm especially nervous because it's the day of my appointment. I sighed when I walked out the bathroom and downstairs where Ikuto was waiting for me. As we drove to the hospital I became a bit more anxious. I think Ikuto knew this because he looked at me trying to comfort me.

"Amu it'll be okay." He kept one hand on the steering wheel and grabbed my left hand and held it. It helped calmed me down. Ikuto and I finally decided on the date, which is 2 weeks from now, and the location. We've sent invitations to all the guests so as of right now everything is ready or at least on my part it is. I'm not sure if Ikuto's decided on his groomsmen and wardrobe yet. The nervousness started to set in as we walked into the hospital. Ikuto told the receptionist that we were scheduled for an appointment today. When we got everything sorted we waited out in the waiting area until they called me.

I sat down in the room the nurse led me into. They checked my vitals and blood pressure than I answered some questions until finally the doctor came in. She was female so for some reason it helped me feel more comfortable.

"Okay so Amu from what I understand you're eight weeks along correct?" The doctor started. I nodded and she continued.

"Alright well we'll we're going to do an ultrasound on you today." She explained. After a few minutes another nurse with some equipment came in and after I lifted my shirt to just above my abdomen they put a cold gel at the lower part of my stomach. After a few minutes I saw a very small fetus. I gasped and covered my mouth in shock. I couldn't believe I actually had a fetus in my belly.

I looked over at Ikuto who seemed a bit shocked too but like me he was happy.

"Your baby looks to be healthy and developing correctly." The doctor stated. I was so happy that I felt tears well up in my eyes. After they wiped off the gel and we spoke about another appointment, just 3 days before my wedding, we drove home happily. I was so excited and talked to Souko about it as soon as we got home. If with the nervousness I feel I'm still so happy to have a baby growing in my belly.

Alright that's it I hoped you liked it. Please review and if you'd like to see Amu's dress the link I below. Bye for now.

Amu's dress:

upload/Product/200912/China_Elegant_sweetheart_neckline_ball_gown_shape_formal_wedding_dress_


	15. Publicity

Alright thanks for the reviews everyone and thank you to those who have been reading this far. Okay now on with the story.

Amu's POV

I'm now 9 weeks pregnant and there is a lot of excitement, nervousness, and press. Ikuto's family is a high-class wealthy family, which is expected considering there something like vampire aristocrats, and my family is a middle-class family so there is a lot of press around our wedding. Right now I have finally built up the courage to go and talk to my parents and also tell them that I'm pregnant. I've noticed that that my waistline has gotten thicker but other than that not much has changed.

I sighed as I went downstairs. Ikuto and his groomsmen went out today and I decided it would be best to go with Souko since she knows how my parents are. I drove to my parent's house, which was about 30 minutes away. I was nervous when I parked across the street. I haven't spoken to my parents since I was 18. The last day I spoke to them was the day I told them I was moving out and moving in with Ikuto.

Ikuto's POV

As I walked into the shop were my friends agreed to meet me I started to regret waiting until a week before me and Amu get married to buy my tux. My best man is Kukai, who is my sister's boyfriend, and my groomsmen are Nagi and Kairi. Each of them I had met in elementary school like the way Amu met her bridesmaids. The only thing I'm worried about is buying my tux along with my friends' tuxes but Kukai is more pre-occupied with the bachelor party. Originally I never wanted a bachelor party but my friends forced me to anyway.

We talked a bit and I finally decided that it was time to tell them what else is happening besides the wedding. I never told them the other reason why the wedding was happening so soon besides the fact Amu and I wanted to happen so soon. While we were purchasing our suits I felt my stomach almost drop like 8 levels when I spoke up.

"Hey guys?" I started.

"Yeah?" they asked in unison.

"Well I'm just going to say it. Amu and I are going to have a baby." I stated.  
"Wow. Congrats man." Kukai said as he hit my back in friendly and supporting way. All the others were happy for me and supporting.

"Thanks guys." I said to them. Once we said bye to each other I started to drive home.

Amu's POV

I walked up to the door and knocked. I'm guessing they know I'm getting married because it's been in newspapers and even on one or two news channels. Ikuto's family is known to the public. Utau is a singer, his father is the owner of a huge multi-million dollar company, Souko used to be a super model before she had Ikuto, and Ikuto is pretty much every girl's crush especially seeing as how he did modeling as well. He is a huge heart-throb to many girls all over.

When I was about 15 I modeled up until I was 18 so I was part of the public eye for a while as well. Thankfully where we live is away from all the chaos so the press doesn't know that I'm pregnant. The only thing they know is that we're getting married in a week and that we've been engaged for almost a month. Other than my parents Jack hasn't talked to me since I told him Ikuto and I were engaged. Jack like my parents doesn't know I'm pregnant. I'm very nervous to let him know the truth but I really don't know if Ikuto would be okay with me talking to him about my pregnancy so close to our wedding.

Along with that I doubt Ikuto wants him there. All of this nervousness had made me have second thoughts about telling my mom that I'm pregnant. Despite the hardships they put me through like abandoning me whenever they felt like it, locking me in my room for days at a time and much more, a part of me still wanted them at my wedding and there for the birth of their grandchild.

Before I could fully think through whether I wanted to do this or not my mother finally answered the door. She looked a lot better from the last time I saw her. I think she finally decided to stay sober.

"Amu." my mother said happily and hugged me. I hugged her back feeling less nervous. Once she had finished saying hello to Souko she invited us in.

"So where's dad?" I asked. She sighed as each of us sat down.

"I kicked him out 2 years ago. I got sober and he wouldn't change at all so I kicked him out and divorced him. I haven't spoken to him since our divorce was final." My mother explained. Now knowing this information it scared me a bit that Ikuto and I could end up getting divorced.

"Enough about all of that I'm so happy you and Ikuto are getting married in a week." She stated excitedly. I smiled at her.

"Yeah but also long with that I have some exciting news." I started gaining my mother's interest almost instantly.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant." I admitted. She seemed shocked but smiled at me.

"That's wonderful Amu!" She sounded happy.

"It's good you think so Midori because all of us want you to be a part of the wedding and the birth." Souko explained. My mother nodded and that put a lot of my worries to rest. We talked a bit and I think I can really say my mother and I have reconnected. Souko and I drove back with a bit more easiness in the air.

One of the things that worries me is that Ikuto and I could end up like that. I sighed as I got out of the car. I went inside and went right passed Ikuto who seemed a bit confused of my actions. His parents and sister probably thought it'd be best to leave because they each left one by one for whatever reason.

"Hey what's going on?" Ikuto asked as I headed for the stairs.

"Nothing." I replied as I went in our room with Ikuto right behind me.

"I know something's up now can you please tell me?" Ikuto pleaded. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I'm afraid we'll end up like my parents. Divorced and with no contact with our child." I explained while a few tears from my eyes.

"If we're just going to get divorced then what's the point of us getting married?" I continued.

"Amu that will never happen. I love you too much to let that happen." Ikuto reassured me. I gathered myself together while Ikuto wiped the stray tears from my eyes.

"You don't know that Ikuto. You know what just forget it." My voice was louder as I stood up and went into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. I sighed as I sat at the edge of the bathtub. Instead of feeling upset I felt angry. I guess this pregnancy has just made me a ticking time bomb I brushed my bangs away from my face with my hands. I heard knocking at the door.

"Amu can you please let me in?" Ikuto gave a muffled plea. I stood up and opened the door.

"What?" I asked him.

"Tell me what's wrong." Ikuto replied.

"Ugh. Everything is wrong. I'm nervous about a lot." I explained.

"Like?" Ikuto asked.

"The wedding, whether I'm going to be a good mom, and whether our relationship will end up like how my parents are." I answered. Ikuto hugged me tightly.

"Amu the wedding is going to be great and the only thing that matters to me is that you're happy and that you're going to be my wife. You'll be a great mother and we're not your parents. You and I are getting married in a week and nothing is going to change that." Ikuto reassured me. I kissed him and smiled at him.

"Thank you for bringing me back to my senses." I stated happily.

Ikuto's POV

If there's one person I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with it is definitely Amu. I obviously live a lot longer than Amu and I have debated whether or not I wanted to change her into a vampire. I love her but I don't know if I want her to go through that. Another factor to think about is that if I change her she will no longer be able to have children and I don't want to take that away from her.

I finally decided that it should be her decision but I'm not going to ask her right now. The reason why Utau and I aren't like our child Amu's carrying it's because my mother was already half-vampire when she was pregnant with Utau and sometimes when a vampire and a half-vampire have a child the child is born a full vampire like Utau and I.

Along with all of that there are the reasons why Amu and I are able to have and pay for this wedding so quickly without many financial problems because my family are born vampires so we were already wealthy before we came into the public's eye. Even so if it wasn't for being in the public eye I probably wouldn't have met Amu. When my parent's went to rehab no one else other than the family knew about it so they went to a very private rehab where they met Amu's parents.

Amu's mother was a very well- known fashion designer and her father was a photographer/director and because of the careers my parent had their friendship with each other went deeper and that's how Amu and I met. Amu and I got closer by modeling a bit together so from then on we've been close. Amu told me today she went to go see her mom and I was happy to know that my mother-in-law was going to be at the wedding along with being part of the birth of our child now if only the situation with her father was that easy. Unfortunately we won't know until tomorrow.

Alright I know this was a long chapter and I apologized if it was too long but next chapter is the big day! I hope you all review and read next chapter. Bye for now.


	16. New experiences

On with the chapter. I hope you like it.

Amu's POV

I woke up to early morning rays intruding in the hotel room I was staying in. I sat up from California king sized bed and let the white comforter slide off down to the lower part of my abdomen. I couldn't help but my hand over my belly where my 10 week old baby was growing. It made me happy to know my baby was healthy and developing normally. I yawned then smiled in excitement.

Today is the day of my wedding. I admired my engagement ring. It sparkled in the sunlight and truly emitted a beauty I've never seen in any type of jewelry. After a few moments I pulled the comforters off of me then headed to the bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth then walked out with the towel wrapped around me. When I walked back into my hotel room I saw Souko, my mom, Utau, my bridesmaids, and my flower girl.

"Uh good morning girls?" My statement turned into a question because I wasn't entirely sure why they were there.

"Good morning. We're here to as your bridal party to make sure you are fully ready and happy today." Souko explained. I nodded then grabbed my clothes. Once I was dressed we all headed out. We first got something to eat at a nearby café then we went a spa around noon and stayed there until about 2:30 then headed back to the hotel. When we got there the hair makeup stylists were there. When I was finally ready I was happy with what I saw.

My hair was half up and half down with all the loose parts in curls. A few days ago I chose a diamond in-crested tiara and a veil that reached the floor and was like a dress train and it was like a birdcage but the part that covered my face went passed my lower back so it was probably going to stay on my back instead of going on my face. The part that covered my face was going to go over my tiara while the tiara kept main part on my head.

Before I put on my dress, veil, and tiara I put on my new white heels that were the same shade of white as my dress. At around 3:30 I was finally ready and held my bouquet of red roses. I knew when choosing the flowers for my bouquet that red roses were cliché but me being in love with Ikuto could also be considered cliché but I really couldn't care less about that.

By the time all of us were ready it was time to leave. We left in a white limo. On the drive to the venue we passed a lot of paparazzi and news reporters. The venue was like a castle. It was a location where a lot of weddings took place but along with weddings, banquets and other special events took place there and that was the main purpose for this place. In the back of this place was a huge garden and that is the wedding ceremony for Ikuto and I would take place while the reception would take place inside the castle-like building. The reception was to be held in one of the banquet halls.

Unfortunately when it came down to it my father didn't want to be a part of the wedding or my child's birth but that wasn't a surprise considering he made it clear he never cared, lover, or wanted me but the feelings were and are mutual. So instead of my father giving me away my mother will instead and I like it better this way. She always made it clear she loved me dearly and she still does and I'm glad to have her in my life again.

When it was finally time to walk down the aisle I was filled with a whirlwind of emotions. Once I passed the all of the white roses which were separating the aisle and seats where was seated I didn't know how to react but I smiled happily as I walked down the aisle. It made me happier when I saw Ikuto looking happy as well. When my mother and I finally made it to the end of the aisle I was over-joyed that soon I would be Ikuto's wife. When we each said "I do" it wasn't that long after when Ikuto and I kissed and was followed by the cheers and applause.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The priest stated as we walked down the aisle together. Within a little bit us two along with the two-hundred and ninety guests made it into the banquet hall where the reception was being held. It was a large room filled with excitement, lights, flowers, and music. There was a bar and a dance-floor. Many people had gotten alcohol except me and the parents who had their children with them.

Soon enough Ikuto and I cut our 5 tier cake that was white and red with flowers and roses on each tier. We both ate from it together and once we were finished it was time for our first dance. After about four minutes we finished our dance and heard the cheers and applause from everyone else there. The wedding along with the reception was everything I could have ever dreamed of. I was happy to be married to Ikuto and I was over-joyed to now be Mrs. Tsukiyomi.

My entire life has been changed in a wonderful way. I'm now married and I'm about to have a child and honestly I wouldn't not want my life to be any other way.

Ikuto's POV

To say I'm over-joyed would be an understatement. Amu is now my wife and is going to have my child. Knowing that she's happy, my wife, and that our baby is healthy is all I could ever ask for.

~Four weeks later~

Today Amu and I came back from our long honeymoon. Today is also special because Amu has been my wife for a month and she is now 3 months pregnant. Since it is now November Amu and I are planning for the holidays. My parents moved closer to us and are very involved in our life and so is my mother-in-law. Since Amu has started to show she's going to start maternity shopping soon.

Her showing so early isn't that much of surprise considering she's sort of short and skinny. So since we were on our honeymoon for a month she's been wearing a few of my shirts but I'm not complaining. Not long after we got home had my parents come over. My sister had come over too and so my mother and my sister were gushing over Amu's baby bump. Truth be told I'm very happy seeing Amu's belly grow with our baby. Knowing that makes us just as more excited to be parents and it also makes us nervous because this is a whole new experience for us.

Alright that's it. I hope you like it and please review it helps me out a lot making these chapters. Bye for now.


	17. Knowing

Thank you to the readers who again have read up to this point and I want to make it clear that there will be a week time-skips in a few chapters but I'm not sure how often that will happen but anyway I hope you like it.

Amu's POV

I am now 17 weeks pregnant and I am very urgent to find out the gender of the baby. Today Ikuto and I are going to an appointment and they're going to do an ultrasound today and hopefully they'll find out whether the baby is a boy or girl. It's still early in the morning so Ikuto and I decided that we could look at baby names but we didn't have much luck. So instead we started looking at cribs, baby clothes, and other things the nursery is going to need.

Ikuto and I decided it would be best to turn the guest room into the nursery. Along with having to buy baby clothes I've had to wear loose fitting clothes because I'm starting to show more so Souko, Utau, and I are going to go buy maternity clothing. We chose not to go crazy over it and take into consideration that I'm about to be 4 and a half months pregnant. Also keeping that in mind it makes sense as to why I'm showing already. I did research online and I found out that I can find out the gender of my baby as early as sometimes 12 weeks.

This made me excited and I was a bit anxious for this doctor's appointment. Before our appointment, which is at 4:30, Ikuto and I decided it would also be good to start buying things for the nursery. I've been resting a lot lately so today I'm full of energy and ready to get today going. By about 10 am we were driving to a well-known store that sells things for the nursery, baby clothes, and other items the baby may need along with some maternity clothes.

Since we're not sure of the baby we started looking at mutual colors like white and very light green. We saw adorable baby clothes, which were some we had bought. We chose to come back to buy a crib but as we were walking out we saw a stack of flyers that said in big letter '**Moms to be yoga.**' Ikuto picked it up then handed it to me.

"You should sign up for this." Ikuto suggested. I nodded.

"I think that would be good." I added. I took out my phone and checked the time.

"We better get going to the hospital it's 3:40." I stated. Ikuto nodded and opened the car door for me when we made it to his car. I thanked him then sat down in the passenger side. Ikuto put the shopping bags in the back then sat in the driver's side. He drove for about fifteen minutes then parked the car. Before I could open the door Ikuto was already there and opened it for me. I got out of the car then went inside of the hospital with Ikuto.

By the time we made it to the receptionist we were on time and so they took us very quickly. When I got into the doctor's office it was same one I've been seeing since I first got pregnant and so I found out he was going to be the one who would be there for the birth of my child. It was nice because that particular doctor knows pretty much all the details about my pregnancy.

When it was time for the ultrasound I lifted my shirt up to show my stomach and had the cold gel spread across the lower part of my abdomen. When I saw the baby on the screen I was over-joyed. I looked over to my side to see Ikuto as happy as I was.

"Would you like to know the gender of the baby?" The doctor asked shocking Ikuto and me both. I wanted to know but I wasn't sure if Ikuto wanted to know the gender. I looked over to my side to Ikuto.

"Do you want to know?" I asked him. After a moment of hesitation he finally nodded. I smiled happily knowing the anticipation of not knowing the gender of my baby would probably almost kill me so if it's fine with Ikuto to know then I'm fine knowing the gender of the baby and it'll be a new of looking at everything. I nodded as I looked at the doctor.

"Yes we want to know."

Alright that's it. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but that's all for now if you want you can review whether the baby should be a girl or a boy. All the reviews really help me a lot and I really appreciate it a lot so please remember to review. Bye for now.


	18. Baby fever

Alright thanks for the reviews and so here it is. I hope you like it.

Amu's POV

I still couldn't believe I was 20 weeks pregnant! As I walked over to a few racks of baby clothing I started searching through specific ones. Souko and Utau were on the other side of the store looking through baby toys. I came across something adorable. Of course it was gender specific so it was pink. Another thing that I couldn't believe was that I was going to have a baby girl! I was so excited when I found out and Ikuto was too. Especially knowing Ikuto he'll probably spoil her but he'll also probably be _very_ protective of her.

Just to be sure we asked them again earlier this week and the answer was the same that it was girl. Ikuto and I can't decide on a name so we've tried several times on a baby name list but still not luck. One thing that has calmed down with the stress of preparing for the baby has been the pregnancy yoga classes. I've met a few other moms there and I've talked to them about a lot of things. One was birth. A few of the moms there weren't first time moms.

They gave me good advice on a lot of things. One of the things that has also calmed me down was planning for the nursery. I bought a few things like a changing table a few toys and clothes. Souko and Utau have also helped me out. Like now they've helped me find different toys and other necessities for the nursery. As I walked on another part of the store I saw an adorable crib. It was white with a white bed in it. I knew I wanted this crib and by the way Souko and Utau looked at the crib they felt the same about the crib.

While we were purchasing the crib we saw a small white dress. It was beautiful and obviously meant for a girl. I grabbed it quickly then added it to the rest of the clothes we bought. We bought bottles, clothing, a dresser, closet, and now of course the crib. We already bought a changing table. We're still missing a stroller and few other things. As we walked back to the car Souko and Utau had carried the box with the crib parts in it. I offered to help but they said I shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting so I left it at that.

Ikuto was out today with his friends and his dad. He's been really excited about the baby. He's even been showing the pictures of the baby from the ultrasound. I decided I would surprise him by building the crib and organize the nursery today. As soon as we got home Souko, Utau, and I brought everything upstairs. The dresser, changing table, and closet were already in the nursery. Utau and Souko brought the crib parts upstairs and opened the box. I put the clothes in the dresser. On the walls I re-painted the white and decorated the walls.

The walls had little things on them but it fit the room perfectly. Little bear that hung on the wall and small sticker-like things that were hearts that were placed around the room. None of those things crowded the room though. It fit perfectly in the room and it was a nice way to make the room nicer. After an hour and a half we finished putting things together. I stepped back and admired how the room came out.

"Thank you Souko, Utau." I thanked.

"It was no problem Amu. It was for you, my son and my granddaughter." Souko said happily.

"I'm happy to help my sister-in-law and my niece." Utau added as they went downstairs. I sighed happily and went into my room to change. Once I was done changing into something more comfortable for my baby bump my phone rang.

"Hello." I greeted as I answered it.

"Amu it's been a while how've you been?" Jake asked. I was a bit surprised it was him. Jake still doesn't know I'm pregnant. I've been so busy lately I've barely had time to talk to Jake lately and my mom has been busy setting things up in her house for the baby to stay there in her house at times. Souko and Aruto have done the same.

"I've been fine but um well I have something to tell you." I stated.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked me.

"I'm pregnant." I stated. He was silent for a moment.

"I've always imagined you saying that and it would mean it was my child." He stated. I was shocked.

"J-Jake I'm sorry but I love Ikuto and there will never be any 'us'." I explained.

"I've got to go. Bye." I stated then hung up. Ikuto came home and I quickly went downstairs. Utau and Souko were in the kitchen cooking.

"I have a surprise for you." I stated. He smiled then covered his eyes after I told him to. I led him upstairs to the nursery and Utau along with Souko were right behind him to see his reaction. Once I led him to the door way He uncovered his eyes like I told him then Ikuto stood in the doorway surprised.

"Wow." He said happily.

"It's great Amu." Ikuto said.

"Thank you but your mom and Utau helped too." I stated. He looked back at them and thanked them.

"I'm glad you did this now our baby's room is finished." He said happily. A few hours later Souko and Utau went home. Ikuto and I were lying down in our room with each other.

"Hey Amu can ask you something?" Ikuto said.

"Sure." I replied.

"Later on do you think you'd want another child?" He asked. It caught me a bit off guard but before I could answer there was a knock at the door. Ikuto and I both went downstairs to check who it was. When we opened the door we were both surprised. It was Lulu and she was obviously pregnant. She looked to be about six to seven months pregnant. She smiled at Ikuto. Ikuto was surprised that she was even here and he and I both wondered why she was here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Oh you're not going to greet the soon-to-be mother of your other child." She said smugly. It made sense considering Ikuto cheated on me with her seven months ago but it was hard to believe that it was truly his.

Alright I hope you liked it and please review. It would also really help if you were to suggest names. Bye for now.


	19. She'll be loved

Alright I said before that I wasn't sure when I would update but I'm using wordpad now so please bare with me if the format looks bad. I'll see how it that works out but for now I hope you enjoy.

Amu's POV

I'm now 21 weeks pregnany and my doctor told me that I was due on April 9th (which is in 19 weeks). Today I came home angered from the fact Ikuto wasn't aboe to drive me to my appointment. I'm more than 5 months pregnant and on top of that fact Lulu could possibly be giving birth to Ikuto's child in 3 months. I was so angry when I found out that that I felt like punching him and Lulu but truly possibly putting my baby in danger and even Lulu's baby in danger as well. It's not worth it. I sighed as I sat on the couch. I've been having really odd cravings lately and since I'm mad at Ikuto I don't tell him nor ask him to help with that. I sighed again th3en heard the door open. I looked over at Ikuto as he walked through the door. He wasn't alone though. Utau and Kukai were with him. Utau rushed over to me smiling.

"Amu guess what!" Utau said cheerfully.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She stated. I got up cheerfully and hugged her.

"Congratulations!" I said.

"Thanks." She replied. Kukai looked like he was on cloud 9 and I was sure he was just as excited as Utau. Now our little girl will have her first cousin and even possibly a half-sibling. That last thought made me realize that we won't know if Ikuto's the father to that baby. He told me that he remembers using protection and she admitted to being with two other guys just after Ikuto so she needs him to take a DNA test after her baby is born. She also told Ikuto that her baby is a boy so he may have a son. All of this just reminds of drama-filled morning television shows with a mom not knowing who her baby's father is. I shook those thoughts out of my head as Utau motioned for me to sit down with her while Ikuto and Kukai went to the kitchen.

Ikuto's POV

"So what are you going to do?" Kukai asked. I told him about the whole Lulu situation and I knew he was asking about that but as to not anger my two-month pregnant-sister and my pregnant wife he asked me in private.

"I'm not sure. She was with two other guys along with me so I'm not really sure who the father to her son is." I explained.

"Wow that's tough and that was kind of slutty of her." Kukai added.

"Along with the two other guys after me there was another guy right before me too."

"So any of you four guys could be the father of that baby." He said and I nodded in response.

"I highly doubt tha, that baby is mine but if it is I'll step up and be a father to that baby." I stated.

"That's good Ikuto." Kukai said.

"Unfortunately along with all that Amu and Utau are both angry with me for that." I said.

"Well my girlfriend is protective of Amu so I can see why she's mad but I'm here for you Ikuto." Kukai said reassuringly. Kukai also told me that he's going to propose to my siter soon and I'm happy for that considering he's that father of my soon neice or nephew. He also told me that Amu is going to be the baby's god-mother. Our daughter is going to have to have three god-mothers. Utau, Rima, and Nadeshiko are Amu's best friends and she couldn't choose between any of them so we decided to have all three of them as god-mothers and each of them gladly accepted. I chose Kukai ,seeing as how I've known him since I was in pre-school, as the god-father and he eagerly accepted and now I've accepted to be his baby's god-father so out kids are not only going to be cousins but god-siblings as well. I was excited and worried over a lot of things but there was still one more surprise to tell everyone.

~A week later.~

Amu's POV

22 long weeks have passed and I've felt small flutter-like movements inside of me. I soon realized it was the baby kicking and I got even more excited about it. Today we've invited everybody over for dinner. My mother, Ikuto's parents, and our baby's god-parents are coming here. Ikuto and I have both decided on a name for the baby but I'm sure it's to be a surprise to all of them. Along with our new Utau is going to tell everyone about her pregnancy. The name of our baby is very unique and others are going to find it odd for a girl's name but I like the name for a girl and so does Ikuto. earlier this week Ikuto and I decided that on the future it'd be nice to have another baby. Right now even though our baby wasn't expected we still think that she needs our attention and that we should wait a bit before having another child. I was happy with how we both agreed on that because it's been my dream since I was a little girl to be a mom and a good mom at that. i smiled at that thought as I grabbed the oven mits and pulled the tray that had the finished lasagna inside of it. I'm not the best cook but I know how to cook certain things.

It was around 6 o' clock when everyone arrived. Ikuto and I greeted everyone then when everyone was seated and served Ikuto and Ikuto decided to announce our news. I stood up along with Ikuto and cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Alright so I told everyone hear that we had something important to tell you. First off is that this isn't going to be our only child and that we've chosen a name for the baby." Utau, Souko, RIma and Nadeshiko all squealed and laughed at there reactions.

"The name isn't a common name for a girl but Ikuto and I love it." I looked up at Ikuto who had smile adorned on his face and so did I.

"The name of the baby is going to be Jayson." I stated. Everyone was a bit surprised at the choice of the name but by the looks that they each gae us showed that they loved the name just like us. I smiled as I went on.

"Along with there is also some other news but it's not about us." That was Utau's cue to announce her big news to everyone. Ikuto and I sat back down while Utau and Kukai stood up. Utau smiled before she announced the news.

"I'm pregnant!" She said happily. Souko was so happy she near the verge of tears and Aruto was over-joyed. Souko stood up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to be blessed with two grandchildren on the way." Souko said as she let go of Utau then came and hugged me. I instantly hugged her back and when she let go my mother hugged me as well and suddenly all of my worries had vanished as now I was closer to being able to hold my baby girl in my hands and knowing she'll be loved.

Alright that's it i hope you like it! Bye for now.


	20. Shocked

Alright heres yet another chapter.I hope you enjoy.

Amu's POV

I've reached 24 weeks into my pregnancy. I'm really excited for my pregnancy. Utau is three months and is starting to show more than I did when I was 3 months. Utau doesn't know why so today I went with her to the doctors to see what was going on. Kukai is working today so he couldn't come today. Utau and I are going to my doctor who is going to now be Utau's doctor throughout her pregnancy. As Utau and I awaited for her baby to show on the monito the nurse looked pleasantly surprised.

"Ms. Tsukiyomi you're going to have twins!" She said enthusiastiaclly. Both of us gasped in surprise and hugged each other. I was so happy for her. Soon after the ultrasound was done and the doctor spoke with Utau we left. We went to go eat at a nearby diner when Utau's phone rang. She spoke to Kukai telling him she had something to tell him but that she was going to tell him in person. As I thought about everything that's happened I'm happy for Utau and that she's having twins.I'm going to be the god-mother of two children and my daughter's going to have two cousins.

We both happily finished eating then went home. Utau and I have been friends since we were 8 so we've been there for each other since then While in the diner Utau and I talked about our baby showers. Utau has decided to throw my baby shower and I'm going to throw her baby shower as well. Utau is throwing it when I'm 36 weeks pregnant and I'm doing hers whenever she thinks is best. One thing that does surprise me other than Ikuto nor Kukai being home was that Lulu was there. I felt beyong angered and by the looks of it so was Utau. As I walked closer Lulu I saw that she was crying. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her in a way.

"Lulu what's wrong?" I asked her.

"A-Amu I need help." She said. A small part of me felt like kicking her to the curb but shes more than 8 months pregnant by the looks of it. So even though Utau was skeptical we each sat down and spoke.

"W-Well my roommate kicked me out so I have no where to go." Lulu started.

"Why did your roommate kick you out?" I asked. She began to sob.

"I've mad some mistakes and I know now that my baby could be at risk becauses of my decisions. I took some drugs and so my roommate found out so she kicked me out because of the drugs." She answered. I felt bad for her because she has problems and needs help. After a little while of more talking I decided it was best to let her stay here. Lulu told me she was almost 9 months so she was due in more than 3 weeks. She fell asleep on the couch and I grabbed a blanket from the closet and put it on her. Utau and I went to my room and spoke for a bit until I heard the door.

I went downstairs thinking it was Ikuto but instead Lulu was gone. I looked round to see if she actually left. When I realized she was nowhere in the house I went outside and looked around. She was gone and I had no idea where she could have gone. I sighed sadly then went back inside not knowing what to do. After a few hours of trying to get in contact with her I got a phone call that changed everything. Once I finished with on the phone I rushed out the house with a worried Utau calling after me. She followed after me to the car. I drove to the hospital with Utau. I rushed into the maternity ward. When I got there the doctors had recognized me and came up to me.

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi, Ms. Yamamoto had given birth then left after a few hours. She had left all medical decisions to you." The doctor said. Somethings just didn't make sense. For one this was all the way up-state and it wasn't a hospital any ordinary humans. It was a hospital for supernatural creatures. One thing finally clicked when I saw the baby. His eyes were bright alomost red. He was small and pre-mature. Why would Lulu just leave her baby?

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi, his name is Mason and you're his legal gaurdian." The doctor said. I looked at him in shock. I had my own baby on the way and I wasn't sure if wasfully prepared for a newborn right this second along with the fact that Ikuto could be the father to this baby. I was so confused and I had so many emotions running through me like a whirlwind.

Alright that's all. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and bye for now.


	21. Results

Alright on with chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Amu's POV

As I sat in the hospital so many emotions were running through me at once. I was worried, nervous, and confused. I was still waiting for Ikuto to arrive and I insisted that Utau go home. I had called less than an hour ago. As soon as I saw him I really didn't know what to say to him.

"Amu! What happened." Ikuto said worridly.

"Ikuto, Lulu just had the baby and she made us the legal guardians." I explained. He looked shocked. I sighed as I had no idea what to do.

"Ikuto they need you for the DNA test." I stated and he nodded in response. Ikuto had seen the doctors to take the DNA test and once he came back out waiting for the results. I was sitting in the room with Mason. Ikuto came in and sat next to me.

"The doctors said it might take up to three days to get the full results. There were samples of the other potential fathers brought here as well so we have to wait to get all the results to find out who his father is." Ikuto explained. I nodded as I started thinking about why Lulu would abandon her baby. I sighed as the doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi, Mason will be ready to go home in about three days." The doctor said.

"He's more than 3 weeks premature and is small and we need to make sure he's taken care of before he leaves." The doctor stated as he did the routine check on the baby.

"Mason is doing better so this a very good sign and he might be able to go home in possibly less than three days." The doctor continued. He said he'd be back in a little while to check on Mason. I shook my head as I grabbed the bag that had the clothes I threw in it for me. I knew I'd probably end up staying there so I packed these clothes for that possibility.

"Ikuto what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Take care of him." He answered.

"well then I guess we're going to have to buy another crib and a car seat. We're also probably going to have to change the nursery around for him as well." I said. Ikuto looked at me suddenly.

"Or I have a better ide. How about we just move. We can stay close to my parents and you mom and be able to have a room for Mason and Jayson." Ikuto said. I smiled and nodded.

~Three days later~

I'm officially 25 weeks pregnant and today is the day Mason is going home. Since Ikuto and I are currently looking for a new house Mason will sleep in the crib Ikuto and I bought him. I simled as I picked Mason up. We said thank you and goodbye to the nurses and doctors who helped us. As we walked outside the car was already outside waiting with Mason's car seat. I securely strapped him in the car seat and got into the passenger's side. Ikuto and I had made it home in a few minutes and by the time I went to go get Mason out his carseat he was asleep. I smiled as I gently picked himup along with the prepared baby bag. I went upstairs and changed Mason's clothes after that I put him in the crib and let him sleep.

Technically Mason is half-vampire but Lulu was also a half-vampire so unlike Jayson he's more vampire then human. I smiled again as I gently closed the door to the nursery. It wasn't until around noon when Mason woke up and needed to be changed and fed. As I finished feeding him I picked him up and burped him. I walked downstairs and saw Ikuto on the computer probably looking for a house. After I sat down he had a content look on his face and as I leaned over and saw what he was looking at I understood why. The house he was looking at was beautiful. It ws almost like a mansion. I smiled when suddenly the phone rang. Ikuto answered it and after a minute of talking he looked shocked. He said goodbye then hung up.

"Amu the DNA test is back." Ikuto said.

"Well what are the results?" I asked him.

"Well..."

Alright that's it I hope you liked it sorry for the cliffhanger. Please review. Bye for now.


	22. Unclaimed

On with the chapter! I hope you like it!

Amu's POV

"Well...I'm not the father." Ikuto stated I felt relieved in way.

"But I Know who is." Ikuto continued. He looked upset and shocked.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Tadase Hotori." Ikuto answered. I froze. How could this be?

"I-I thought he was in prison." I stated.

"He got out but he got arrested again so he's going to be in prison for eight to possibly ten years.

"Wow." I said. Tadase is a criminal and has been in and out of prison since he was in middle school. Everyone around here knows about him. I sighed knowing that Mason may never have his parents in his life. I looked down at his small innocent face and sighed.

~Three weeks later.~

I'm 28 weeks pregnant and arguing with my husband. Yet again he wasn't able to make it to my doctors appointment and he has no answer as to why he couldn't.

"GET OUT!" I yelled. As soon as he obliged I slammed the door to our room and locked the door. I can't believe him. Why on earth would he miss an appointment that has to do with our child that's coming into this world in just 12 weeks. I sighed in frustration as I grabbed my phone. I called Utau, Who is now 15 weeks pregnant. As I speak on the phone with her I check on Mason who is fast asleep. I gently leave his room as Utau and I decide to go out for a bit.

~Another 2 weeks later.~

As I walk out into the cold weather with a moving box I'm careful with my now 30 weeks pregnant. Ikuto and I have made up from out argument and now we're moving out. Ikuto and paid for a mansion-like house not too far from here so we can stay close to our parents. Jayson is due in 10 weeks and the nervousness is starting to finally kick. In I'm going to be a mom soon! Along with that Ikuto and I still have Mason to take care of. Jayson and Mason are going to be more than 3 months apart which isn't that bad considering they'll keep each other occupied.

So far there is still no sign that Lulu will be coming back and Tadase was officially sentenced to 8 years and six months in jail. By the time he gets out Mason will already be in school. Unfortunately I doubt either of his parents will be in his life. I shook my head of those thoughts. Today is suppose to be a happy day. I quickly went to the car once the last box was in the rented moving truck. I sat in passenger's seat while Ikuto drove. Mason of course was in the back in his carseat. Utau would be throwing my baby shower in our new house in March.

When we finally made it outside the house I smiled as I looked at it completely. Before I could open the door Ikuto opened the door for me. I thenked him then went to the backseat to get Mason. We luckily Had brought Mason's crib here a yesterday. Souko, My mom, Utau, and I each worked on he nurseries for Jayson and Mason. I smiled as I changed then put Masoon in his crib. I had a feeling that Jayson and Mason would get along great and that they'd be the best friends. A part of me just had a feeling they'd grow close together. Another thing is that Mason does not have Tsukiyomi as his last name. Instead last name is Yamamoto. Since Tadase hadn't claimed Mason as his son he has his mother's last name. I feel bad in a way because Mason won't have his parents in his life.

That's it. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Bye for now.


	23. Whirlwind

Alright so I recetently read a review asking why Ikuto is a vampire for this story and I know that it does seem confusing and that will hopefully answered after the baby is born. I also got another review askng whether or not Jayson was a girls name. Truly I doubt it is a girls name but I don't know fully but it's a unique name for a girl. Finally I hope you like the chapter.

Amu's POV

It's now March which means I'm due in a 4 weeks. Today is the babyshower and I'm really excited about it. Utau is six and half months pregnant and is due in May. She is having fraternal twins. One girl and one boy. We were very excited when we found out. I sighed as I pulled on my white dress that reached to my knees for the baby shower. I feel like a cow with my baby bump. I was really ready to give birth to my daughter. As I walked downstairs to meet the guests I couldn't help but feel excitement Ikuto and Kukai are there along with Rima and Nadeshiko. Also Souko and my mother are also here so I do feel very complete and happy. The baby shower was great and we got so many gifts for the baby. We even recieved gifts for Mason and even some for Utau.

~2 weeks later~

I'm 38 weeks pregnant and I feel like I'm ready to burst any day now. Jayson has been moving a lot lately but the doctors say that's normal. Utau has now reached 7 months and her baby bumb looks almost like mine seeing as how she is carrying twins. Today Utau and I are at the house playing with the now almost four-month-old Mason. Truly Mason has helped me learn what it's like to be a mom. At least when Jayson comes I should know the basics but infants are upredictable. Everyday that passes I become more nervous. I'm going to be a first time mom, We just moved into this house, there's already another infant i'm now responsible for, and I'm due in just two weeks. All of this has just hit me so fast like a whirlwind.

Okay I hope you liked it. Please for now.


	24. Motherhood

Alright here it it. I hope you like it. The answers some may have should be answered in this chapter.

~2 weeks later~

The calender read April 8. I had fallen fast asleep but around 3 in the morning. I suddenly started feeling this specific pain. It felt like cramps but it was a little worse. I breathed in at the pain then exhaled as it stopped. I shook Ikuto awake. He was a bit grooggy but when I sharply breathed in again after a few minutes. That's what got his attention. He had become fully awake. Thankfully Mason was staying at my mother's house.

"Ikuto it's time." I said right before the same pain had made me stop talking and lean over when I was standing up. Ikuto got up and helped me get ready. Once we were done getting ready we grabbed the bag we had ready for right now. We rushed to the car and drove to the hospital. Once we made it to the hospital everything happened so fast. Before I knew it it was already morning. Souko, Aruto, my mother, Utau, and Kukai came to see me. Utau is almost 8 months prenant and like I was she's ready to see her little ones.

It was around 10 am when the pain started getting worse. soon after that Everyone except for Ikuto, was told to wait in the waiting room. After that I got an epidural for the pain. After kept happening so fast and it wasn't until 1:11 pm when I was able to hold Jayson Amaya Tsukiyomi in my arms. They had checked her, cleaned her up, make sure I was alright, and then I was holding her and feeding her by 2:00 by the end of all of that. I was crying for joy as I saw her eyes open. Her eyes were a lighter blue then Ikuto's and for a few seconds they were as red as blood and her skin turned a little pale as well for a second proving she really is part vampire. Her skin ,once had changed back to normal, and face looked similar to mine and her hair was black, of course darker than Ikuto, but it does make sense considering his hair is blue and black is just much darker.

Ikuto was standing next to me and smiling as well. After a little while they took the baby to the nursery but I'm sure not before everyone was able to see her. I was so happy. Happier than I've ever been. It's true when they say that when you hold your baby in your arms for the first time you fall in love. I love her more than anything and I'm glad to have her here. After a bit I went to see her in the nursery along with everyone else. We all took pictures of her and it's aware we all love her. She's ours.

~Two days later.~

We're finally able to take Jayson home today. I can't stop smiling even now as I'm getting dressed. It's such a unique feeling to know I get to take my daughter home today. She's healthy and we're all happy about that. Ofcourse that is a good thing for an 8 pound 11 ounce baby. As I picked her up to leave I noticed again her eyes had changed color to blood red again but thankfully no one noticed. Once we were finally in the car and Jayson was strapped securely in the seat we drove home. Once we parked in our driveway I was so excited that I almost fell on my way out of the car to get Jayson.

When we got home everyone was there. Jayson's god-parents and her grandparents were there. My mother had brought Mason back home and I really do hope that when they get older they'll get along. Mason is now fourth months old which of course makes him four months older than Jayson. He laughed a little bit when we put them near each other. Mason isn't mobile yet so he can't hurt Jayson. After a while Ikuto and Kukai left to get diapers and more formula for the baby. Jayson was such a good baby that the hospital let us keep the blanket she was in. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Mason and Jayson sleeping together in the playpen. Everyone else did as well and once we took them both to their nurseries we all sat down and stayed talking for a while. After all of the talking I felt that I knew somethat of what to expect to mother hood but then again mother is filled with surprises. You really never know what to expect.

Alright I hope you like it. Please review and I hope this chapter answered questions you may have had. Bye for now. P.S No this isn't the last chapter and I promise to update as soon as possible.


	25. Why now?

Alright after probably a long wait here it is. I hope you like it.

Amu's POV

I sighed happily at my now nine month old daughter and Mason who was now one year old old. Mason has been copying mine and Ikuto's movements sometimes and it's adorable. He can stand on his own but he stumbles and hasn't really walked yet but he's very close. Today is his first birthday and everyone is coming over. Lulu unfortunately has had no contact with her son nor has Tadase but Ikuto and I take care of him just fine. Ikuto and I have had tension between us recently and it's just a matter of time before an argument will enusue it's like a ticking time bomb.

Just like now. I'm in the kitchen preparing the cake and Ikutos boiling with anger from the fact that I invited Jack here. He and I are whispering venom at each other to keep from screaming and disrupting the party. As soon as it was ready I carried the cake into the dining room Ignoring Ikuto's protests. We lit the candles and when I was about to pick up Mason but Mason stumbled up on his own. I smiled happily but was surprised when he took his first step. He had stumbled as he walked towards all of us. We all were surprised and happy at this. He walked over to me and I picked him up and brought him near the cake.

Once the candles were blown out, by us because Mason couldn't, we heard a knock on the door. I placed Mason in Ikuto's arms and went to open the door. When I did I was completely caught off guard when I opened the door and saw none other than Lulu. My eyes widened in utter shock. Why has she come back? Why now? I kept on thinking why repeatedly.

Alright I know it's short but I felt I had to update so there it is. I hope you liked it please review and I will update soon. Bye for now.


End file.
